This invention relates generally to packaging machines and particularly to packaging machines in which leaflets containing advertising or instructions are inserted into a carton or package with the article.
Generally, leaflets are fed as a continuous strip from a roll, cut into individual leaflets, and conveyed to the packaging apparatus. In some machines, the leaflets are inserted into the open ends of the cartons prior to the insertion of the articles into the cartons. In other machines, the leaflets are conveyed with the article buckets and are folded over the product immediately prior to its being thrust into the carton so that the article itself conveys the leaflet into the carton. The invention is directed to the latter type of machine.